


a little focus

by their_dark_materials



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Comic, Illustration, Just him playing with his powers and a robot, M/M, Mixed Media, Origin Story, Superpowers, super powers, young robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/their_dark_materials/pseuds/their_dark_materials
Summary: Young Robert tests out his new powers.[Inspired by saltyplaydough'sInferno and the Operator.]
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 17





	a little focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltyplaydough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyplaydough/gifts).



> Inspired by saltyplaydough's _[Inferno and the Operator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413660)_.

**Author's Note:**

> From the moment Darsh let me read her amazing fic, I knew I needed to make something for it. I loved the image of young Robert testing out his powers in secret, and I've always loved his tiny toy robot, so it made the perfect basis for a short comic. Not to mention that this is literally a superhero AU, and what better way to celebrate that than WITH a short comic (I've also been doing some of those free tutorials and classes some artists have been offering during lockdown/quarantine, so it was really fun to practise some of the skills I've been learning.) 
> 
> In a way, this was a dual origin story; one for Robert's nascent power, and one for me and making comics. I've always loved reading them, and the sheer scope of what the medium can do is staggering, which made this a really fun design challenge to sort of work on, because I had to figure out how to tell this short story and how to organise all the panels. I'm really happy with how it came out, and think it's actually not too shabby for a first-time piece. 
> 
> If you have any thoughts, comments, questions, or complaints, hit me up down below or over on tumblr or twitter where you can find me under @rustandruin. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy! (And also maybe read Darsh's fic.)


End file.
